The Dreamer
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: EdwardXHeiderich. Alfons' POVThe dreamer see's a dream... A very long dream. Whenever he sleep's, He see's his reality.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

He was a dreamer and I'm just another dream to him...

Pairing: EdXRich, very slight Elricest

Rating: PG-13, angst

Notes: Be warned a bit of EOS and movie spoilers. Heiderich's POV. Though the theme is getting a bit too repetitive (since Heiderich even mentions it in the movie), I wanted to use it since it was- too suggestive- and innocently friendly in both ways. It's amazing how Derihi noticed his Edward-san's little problem... It's cute. 3

**The Dreamer**

My waking has been getting difficult lately. I had to gently- but hurriedly- move away from Edward-san whenever I feel like I'll be having another coughing fit. Honestly, I'm thinking of buying a separate bed for him- fearing that he might catch my sickness- but judging Germany's condition, I should save the money for food and-

- the Rocket's sake. So I can get him home as soon as possible, before another war breaks in this weakening country...

This morning was a bit different. A slight tug on the sheets woke me up, my roomate was desperately asking for it's warmth. It was a little problem when sharing a blanket.

"Mmm... Al..." Edward-san mumbles. Obviously, still not wanting to wake up.

He's always been like this, I wake up really early, then he wakes up really late.

It's not that I complain, I know he _needs_ those dreams. Even if- he's calling a different 'Al'.

_The dreamer see's a dream._

_... A very long dream._

His younger brother, Alphonse Elric.

From the way he tell's me his baffling stories- he lives only for his brother's sake and the other way around- I guess...

He say's I'm probably the 'parallel Alphonse' of this world, then he usually jokes around that there's no more 'parallel Edward' since he accidentally killed him in a certain event.

Everyday, he tell's me about his very long dream... He says, it's his real world.

_Whenever he sleep's,_

_He see's his reality._

A world of alchemy. With just a clap of the hand or a drawing of a weird circle, you'll be able to fix just about anything.

His prosthethic's weren't like those in his world, they're metal limbs called Automail.

He fought those homunculus' with his younger brother. Tried to get everything back but failed- that's why he's here. So he had to fix his errors.

_At the time of waking,_

_He see's his dream world._

One day, he'll be able to go home, leave this dream world, and wake up from this long sleep. Then be reunited with Alphonse.

"You never miss to mention Alphonse- your little brother- can you?" I suddenly asked to him after telling me another unbelievable story.

"Hm? Well, he's all I have left... He's-" he trails off, thinking of a better way to describe things, "- the only reason why I'm trying so hard..."

I nod, knowing how much he loves his little brother- after hearing his stories- and I respect that.

I respect that...

For him, he's in a strange world. He's in a dream world...

This strange dreamer...

_That's why,_

_I only exist_

_In his dreams..._

I wonder if he'll be able to notice me...?

I wonder when he'll wake up and find me as a part of his reality...?

Edward-san... When can you see me as Alfons Heiderich...?

-

"Hey, Alfons..."

"Hm?" I look up at him, my attention was now on him- not on the model Rocket I was fixing.

He leans closer to me, "You know why I'm telling you all about my Real world?" he asks.

I raise a brow at his sudden question, "Cause there's no one to tell but me?" I guessed, then he gave a pouting face at me.

"Silly, I'm getting you ready for the real thing! I want you to see a real dream world!" he happily announced to me that day, "After the Rocket's done, are you ready to be the dreamer?"

Heh, all I could give him was a warm smile as a reply... I can't wait to wake up in this dreamer's dream.

**Wakas**

A bit angsty, but I kind of gave Alfons a slightly good ending. The whole fic only started with the italicized poem-or-something, I just added Heiderich's POV.

030106

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
